


Happy Endings Are Stories That Haven't Ended Yet

by amartiniplease



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amartiniplease/pseuds/amartiniplease
Summary: “I don’t mind dying, at least not knowing you get to live.”





	Happy Endings Are Stories That Haven't Ended Yet

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Mayday Parade song. Totally recommend them, they are the best!!

Bucky’s hands shook as he recognised the wet red spot growing on Steve’s abdomen. A million thoughts were going through his head as his confused brain tried to grasp what was happening.

“Steve?” His voice came out in a harsh whisper, eyes searching for the other man’s. “What’s going on?”  
The captain winced as he shifted slightly. “You shot me.” 

“No.” Bucky objected, his voice sounding too loud as he shook his head. “I don’t remember...”

Steve interrupted before he could finish his sentence. “It wasn’t your fault. Someone came and they said the words, you just disappeared and your gun was pointed to a girl.” He caught Bucky’s gaze, the look he gave him saying it all. “Could you just come here please, Buck?”

The former assassin was by his friend’s side in the matter of seconds, holding him up, putting his head in his lap. The metal arm feeling heavier than usual as it hung there, a reminder of the monster that he was and always would be. He had tried so hard to get rid of the shit hydra had implanted in his mind, but he would never be free from the winter soldier, he would always be a threat.

“Stop!” Steve grasped for Bucky’s left hand. “Stop thinking that, it wasn’t your fault, they made you. I know you, I know you are good.”

“No, no, no.” Bucky could only mumble, completely ignoring the captain’s words as he tried to put pressure on the wound in order to keep his friend from bleeding out. “Don’t you dare bleed out on me, punk. You’ve survived too many things for this to be your demise.” 

He ripped a piece from his shirt to tie against the wound, angrily reaching up to wipe a few escaped tears from his face. It should be him lying here, he had done so many bad things. The world would be a better place without him anyways. It didn’t matter he hadn’t been the one deciding to hurt people, he had still hurt them, him, with his own goddamn hands. And now here he was, his best friend and the best man he’d ever known. Slowly dying, because of him.

“It’s okay.” Steve’s voice was soft, comforting. “I don’t mind dying, at least not knowing you get to live.” He coughed, a tired hand reaching up to wipe a little blood from his mouth. “You deserve to live, Buck. I’m so happy that you get to live this time.”

Bucky just kept shaking his head, now having given up on holding back the tears, they fell one after one as he cried for his best friends life. “No.” His voice was so small. “Please, Steve, I can’t do this without you. You are my family, you are the only home I have left.” He cradled the super soldier in his arms as if he was still as small as he had been before everything, before the war. “Please don’t go.”

Steve smiled weakly, reaching up to wipe away a tear from his friend’s face. “Just remember jerk, that I’m with you till the end of the line.” 

When Steve stopped breathing Bucky became numb. He just sat there, staring at the body in his arms as silent tears kept running. He sat there until he heard people approaching, until he heard Sam call out for them, asking them where they were. When the other avengers made it to the scene, Bucky was gone and with him the last memory of that scrawny kid from Brooklyn who never ran away from a fight.


End file.
